Pinky Gauthier
Pinky Gauthier is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies clique. She is voiced by Kaija Matiss. Character Description Pinky has dark brown hair cut rather short. She wears an Aquaberry sweater vest over a white blouse and an Aquaberry skirt, brown shoes, and gold jewellery on her hands and around her neck. During the winter she wears a pink knit cap, pink mittens, a pink zip-up sweater and blue jeans. If she is seen in the girls dorm before 8:45am, she is wearing pink pyjamas. During Halloween Pinky, predictably, dresses up as a princess, complete with gown and tiara. There is also an unused model for Pinky that can be added to free-roam by altering the data files on the PC version, but is unseen in normal gameplay. She wears a blue halter top with the Bullworth crest along with khaki-colored capri pants. Characteristics Pinky is the only girl in the Preppies clique, and like the other Preps, she's hostile and condescending to people she considers to be below her social class. Unlike the others, however, she has a mild fascination with the lives of those who are less well off. She feels that they're more "real", and she complains that she isn't allowed to socialize with people outside her dad's tax bracket. She also donates old clothing to the less fortunate. She is the cousin of Preppies leader Derby Harrington, and was was betrothed to him, as it's tradition among the Preppies. However, she dumped Derby after he was three minutes late to a date. She's a daddy's girl, but she dislikes her stepmother who is six years older than her and heavily hinted to be a trophy wife. Pinky hates and is enemies with Lola due to the Preppie and Greaser rivalry. They're instantly hostile towards each other when they cross paths. She can sometimes be seen insulting Beatrice. She's on the Cheerleading Squad. Constantinos has a crush on her, but she has no interest in him. Role in game Jimmy first spots Pinky the day Gary shows him around the school. She's in the cafeteria, flirting with Derby Harrington. She has a second appearance in Chapter 1 when she spots Jimmy entering the girl's locker room under the gym and runs to get a prefect. She features regularly in Chapter 2. She has just dumped Derby because he was three minutes late for a date. When Jimmy walks by, she jumps on him and talks him into clearing the line in front of the theater for her so she can be the first to get a ticket. Jimmy returns to her with flowers, and they go on a date to the Carnival, where he wins her a giant stuffed bear. His winning her over further sours Jimmy's relationship with the Preppies clique. She and Jimmy don't stay together after the events of Chapter 2, however. She can be seen in the audience at the boxing gym, and on the football field during the mission The Big Game. When Jimmy is dressed up as the Bullworth Bullhorns mascot, she and the other cheerleaders ask him to perform a Cow Dance. Gauthier, Pinky Gauthier, Pinky